Computing devices may suffer from any number of different types of failures. One particular type of failure is failure in the memory chips that make up the memory system. Failures of individual memory chips may reduce the amount of memory available to the system. As memory chips are generally not individually serviceable, replacement of a failed memory chip may require the complete replacement of a memory module that may contain many non-failed chips. Furthermore, memory is typically not serviceable while the computer is operational and thus may require downtime to carry out the replacement of the failed memory modules.